


Vampiric Bravado

by lupusikuzo



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Innistrad, Magic: the Gathering - Freeform, Vorthos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupusikuzo/pseuds/lupusikuzo
Summary: A sinister plot is brewed. The surviving vampire bloodlines of Innistrad meet. One believed to have fallen in the razing of their home comes in late and prepares for war. Will this mean the end of humanity in this light-forsaken plane of existence?





	Vampiric Bravado

Before Arch-angel Avacyn’s descend to madness in the events of the Shadows Over Innistrad block, These two races were still fighting. As only slowly lose ground, the other takes advantage. This was the scenario of this horror-filled world. Humanity was at its peak when Avacyn returned from her imprisonment inside the Helvault, and the vampires were relentless in search of prey to fuel their lavish parties. The first vampire summoned all bloodline heads to Markov Manor to discuss something………. Sinister.

Years have passed since Avacyn’s return, the human populace of Innistrad regained hope in their battle for survival. The stitchers and ghoul callers went into hiding and their hordes of zombies and skaabs were out of the picture. Prosperity and security blossomed in this haunted plane of existence. The Angels have a renewed sense of purpose. Demons were hunted down and slain; werewolves were rid of their curse as the Cursemute took its toll on the once-savaged warriors. They are now guardians like the beautiful seraphs brought by the almighty arch-angel. However, one race does not want to bow and relinquish their status of power: the Vampires.

The three powerful bloodlines got together in Markov Manor in order to talk about the situation of Innistrad. Beyond its marble and onyx-clad halls, deep inside the castle of the first vampire is the dining area. Edgar Markov is representing his bloodline. He seats at end of the long table. He is wearing a black-suit and around his neck is a red pashmina. He sports a brushed, jet-black hair. He was waiting impatiently for the other heads of each vampire bloodline. He toys with the top of his half-full wine glass as he held it between his fingers supported by the palm of his pale-left hand. Two vampires of his line at his back were talking about the latest development of the humans. It was irritating to him as it serves as a mockery to their very existence as vampires.

It reminded him of a victory turned defeat, of a supposed expansion of the Markov estates. Cathars were on the brink of death as their stronghold was about to fall. Edgar sent the best of his bloodlines’ warriors; his blade masters and warlords in the front tenderized the defenses of fort Cordola, leaving its defenders weakened. He was impressed by the Humans’ defiance but they had to fall so the Markovs can get the advantage. They were getting near Thraben.

His carelessness and his….. Arrogance flashed before his eyes. Paladins bearing banners of Avacyn’s collar came charging to their weakened flank and slew his best soldiers. “How careless of me,” thought the progenitor. His teeth grinding, his hold of the wine glass getting stronger; the wine glass broke and blood dripped down to his lap. “Never again of such stupidity,” he told himself loudly as he felt the gush of his cold blood. He never cared of the searing pain he felt in his fingers and palm…. The bleeding went on as he threw the broken glass to the castle floor.

To his left, is the red-haired Olivia of the Voldaren line, he looked at her curiously as she toy with her handkerchief while humming like a sweet child. To his right, with a look of impatience and arms folded is Runo, the progenitor of the Stromkirk line. The Falkenrath bloodline was a part of this meeting, but this battle-hardened line is currently scattered and its survivors demoralized and weakened all over the province of Stensia after Avacyn’s lesser angels stormed their keep. Anje Falkenrath, the old family scion is also missing in action. “Perhaps she is dead,” thought Runo. But knowing Anje and her kin, the Falkenraths have mastered the art of stealth. They are not foolish enough to try and fly away from the angel-infested mountain crags and swamps of Stensia. He knows the Falkenraths are always spoiling for a fight and reward themselves with revelry by drinking the blood of the fallen.

The wooden door swung inward. Three well-groomed vampires entered the room escorting three more of their kin, these were the lesser lines that are from the remote regions of Innistrad. They were there to attend the meeting. They respected Edgar in high esteem that whenever they are summoned, they answer the call without question. Edgar clears his throat while cleaning his left hand with a table cloth stood.

“My kin, the humans and those wicked angels are hunting us one-by-one. It is time to stand up and restore glory to our race. I did not create our noble race to be looked down upon and humiliated by a wench from the heavens!” Edgar Markov was flaring, his cold blood racing to his head, he ended his opening line with his right fist slamming the table. He breathed deep, eyeing the bloodlines present. The lesser lines were silent, heads bowed. They felt the anger of the first vampire. He cursed and mocked each lord present. Strefan Maurer, a progenitor of a lower bloodline sips from his glass and unbuttoned his collar spoke.

“What do you suggest we do lord Edgar?” said the husky voiced Vampire from the provinces. “We are losing ground! The bloodlines are struggling, lesser and high lines are demoralized since Falkenrath was razed to the ground! Mine is struggling in the front and we are running low on human since the Wolfir started their guerilla attacks. I suggest we–”

Olivia let out a laugh. He interrupted the vampire progenitor from the province of Stensia’s outlands. Each bloodline progenitor looked at her. “Suggest that we talk to Sorin about this, right?” lashed Olivia. “Yes, lord Strefan, I know what you want to tell our dear Edgar, but clearly even he cannot talk to his beloved grandson!” She spoke truly and even Edgar knew this. All he could do was looked away, thinking of Sorin. “Where could he be right now?” He thought.

“Sorin is but a traitor and a humiliation to us! We will defend ourselves without him. My bloodline is preparing for war as we speak.” Olivia said proudly. “I have no time for such cowardice, little line. Do not speak of Sorin and his pet angel!”

Silence once more fell to the room. Strefan was embarrassed. He whispered to Aldwin of the lesser line of Velenof. As if he was plotting to overthrow Olivia, but that is not his priority, but the Wolfir pests disrupting his supply lines.

Years ago, before the war with the humans intensified, Sorin created the Angel known as Avacyn. She is the source of hope for the humans as she battled the terrors of Innistrad. She slew and fought the evils of this world one by one and trapped them inside a huge chunk of silver rock called the Helvault. Demons fear the silver angel. The vampires hated her with passion.

But Sorin was seen as a traitor despite his motives to balance this world thru Avacyn. The other vampires wanted him dead but he was deemed untouchable because of his grandfather and he was usually missing. He frequently traveled the other planes of existence and the natives of Innistrad know nothing of this.. Except fellow planeswalker Tibalt, whom he crossed paths with.

“Falkenrath…” Thought Edgar. “Should we save our brethren?” He stood and went at the back of his chair as the others looked at him. He walked back and forth, brainstorming on his own. To save this fallen bloodline, would be a dangerous wager for each line for they will be sacrificing their kin. “But they are the boldest of us all… Saving them from their fallen lands would prove essential in this conquest.” Lazily he slouched at the board of his chair. “Lord Runo, speak up!” demanded the eldest vampire in the room.

“I have no squabble with the humans,” Runo spoke. With voice cold with authority, he could persuade anyone to join his feasts. “My filthy subjects are loyal to me because I have developed the Stromkirk Estates as they bathed in glory…….. Perhaps I shall lend you some of my grizzled fencing masters instead. You will learn from them.” He looked at Strefan sharply. The lesser vampire lord was caught off guard. His sweat felt cold. Colder than his pale skin.

He was humiliated twice now. He clenched his fingers and he bared his fangs as he was prepared to —– The door was slammed.

Once more the door swung open. A female vampire entered the room with clothes tattered as everyone looked her way. She looked liked a victim of a vampire feast. Limping before her was another vampire. This one was clad in red armor. He wore a smirk on his entry. He was a huge vampire with a ragged look and wounds all over his face yet was still beautiful. He is the right hand man of Anje. Stephane the bruiser he was called.

Falkenrath arrived minutes late for the bloodline meeting……….. Anje of Falkenrath has joined. Olivia did not seem surprised as Anje brought with her a torn angel wing which she just flayed off an Angel she killed.

Blue mist followed her like it was her shadow, the lines know that this is an old form of vampire magic… slowly it took form of a man; it was a vampire under Anje’s command. This one is a score older than her, he was a shapeshifter and after completing his form, he bowed to the progenitors. “Our apologies, Lord Edgar.” This one had a magnificent voice. “As you know, we had a grand feast before the angels razed our keep. But the Falkenraths just cleared the rabble. Our brethren are fending off the remaining miserable angels as we feast tonight.” He said as he fixed his tunic and left. “I will just get the present of our lady. A peace offering for our tardiness.” He bowed his head before his exit.

“This elder vampire knows his courtesy,” thought Edgar. He knows the other elder vampire. This one is also from the Falkenrath line and is one of the advisors of the lady scion. He is a manipulative vampire and for some reason, he is serving Anje. He was a mayor of a town in his mortal days. He once ruled Avabuck.

This one is known as mayor Alexei, he was a painter and a craftsman days before his siring. He was also a corrupt official who has sold the cathars visiting his town to the vampires. A church informant knew of this and had the church council intervene. He was tried and sentenced to death, but on the night of his execution, Anje and her band of vampires saved the mayor and sired him to be a vampire. Edgar remembers. He was there during Alexei’s siring. “I dare not meddle with this one’s affairs. For he has Anje backing him. I better be cautious in dealing with this one’s proposals,” He told himself.

“I expected a better welcome from you, first vampire!” Yelled the scion of Falkenrath. Edgar looked at her without emotion and nodded. Sarcastically, he replied,

“Welcome to my humble abode, Anje. We have been waiting for your arrival. We all thought you have met your demise, but it seems fate has other plans for you, yes?” He raised his left brow as he grabbed a nearby goblet to fill with blood.

Runo scowled, Olivia giggled under her handkerchief. Edgar was known to be sarcastic.

“What did I miss?” asked Anje as she fixed her red brown hair into a bun and she threw the angel wing to the table. Blood splattered after the tud, and she licked her fingers like a cat licking its paws as it cleans itself. “Such barbarism,” thought the silent progenitus Alfonse Alevign. “And they say the Falkenraths were the boldest of us all,” and shook his head with disgust.

Edgar replied, “We were just discussing a proposal to aide your kin, but since you and your trusted advisors are here, there is no need.” Edgar took a sip from his new goblet. The cuts still hurt him. “Perhaps a different agenda is at hand?” he asked.

Anje was not listening. Instead she circled the long table and gave her respect to each progenitus by giving them a soft peck to the cheek. Edgar’s temper was rising. He pacified his rage as the injured scion did her respects. Olivia looking at him mockingly. Taunting the first vampire and gave him a gesture to kiss him.

“Oh, Olivia. Stop acting like a brat and listen to this plan!” Snapped Anje as she cocked her head. She has seated herself near the bruiser Stephane. Silently she stood up and Edgar, Runo and the other two lesser lines had their eyes on her. Like a coiled viper, she was ready to strike. She was at a lost and frustrated in the destruction of their keep and she wants revenge.

Anje took a deep breath and spoke. “Our battles with the humans are at its peak since Avacyn’s return. The angels are becoming relentless and its time we strike back.”

“My kin found a supply line in the intersection of the borders of our provinces.” Stephane handed Anje a map. She was sure of this as she lay the crumpled piece of paper across the table. Edgar saw the intensity in her eyes. She explained the details, but in these words Runo saw she was right.

“I have already disposed the angels in this fort. I am requesting the bloodlines to assist me in taking out this supply depot.” Said Anje as the bruiser looked on. “They call this fortress the Devil’s Bane and we should take this out. Edgar, you want to break the supply line of Cordola, no?”

The first vampire gave a nod, arms folded as he held the bronze cup. “Could this be redemption?” He thought.

“This will be your vengeance. Dispose of this fort with me, and our struggles will lighten up.” She said. “Never again will we be pushed by these humans and the angels that cuddle them.” There was anger in the scion’s eyes. “My line’s sadistic butchers will be waiting for us. I will need your best warriors in this skirmish. Olivia, I am in dire need of your dragoons. What say you?”

Olivia was hesitant to answer. She hid her handkerchief and drank the blood from her cup. “Fine. I will send you only a few dragoons, I will lend you my neonates who are eager to fight. Make sure to return them in one piece,” with disappointment in her face. She did not like the idea to join the cause of the bloodline. For the first time, bloodline Voldaren will fight with the Falkenraths. Vampire bloodlines do not like the idea of joining forces with the other noble lines.

Anje gave a nod of approval then turned to the minor line progenitor. “Lord Stefran, my infiltrator vampires told me that you have a Wolfir problem, may you please confirm this?”

Stefran was hesitant to answer. “What are you playing at Anje!?” barked the lesser lord. “Yes, I do have those mutts to deal with. What can this mission of yours be of use to me?”

Sharply, Anj replied. “After dealing with this crucial supply center, we will flush those disgusting Wolfirs out of your doorstep.” There was conviction in those words. “Lead my front-lines, and we will make wolfpelts out of their skin!”

Maurer Stefran had a huge grin on his face, fangs showing. He was excited. Now the lesser line has the luxury to command the Falkenrath force. “Of course my lady. Once we do I want their alpha as a pelt at my castle walls.” He replied.

Without a shadow of a doubt, Stefran agreed. He did not care of the hidden agenda of the Falkenraths, but to command this bold bloodline is something one will not let go of. He was prepared as long as he gets to eliminate the Wolfir and human in his lands. “It will be done lord, Maurer. It will be done,” replied the Bruiser as he fixed his hair after unbuttoning the sleeves of his tunic.

Edgar stood up. He was impressed by the battle plan of the scion of bloodline Falkenrath. “Now I know why you survived the razing of your home. We will assist you in this struggle, young one.”

Each bloodline in the room was listening and will join the cause, even Runo. As much as he wants to disagree, he finally told the bloodlines his dilemma with the cult amassing in his lands. The fanatics were getting stronger as he executed a handful of cultists in his feasts, more pop up in their place “The end is near, a great force is coming!” were there words.

“Pathetic illiterate humans! They will be begging us to making them neonates like before Avacyn’s return when we break them!” said the head of bloodline Stromkirk.

The bruiser then looked at his ward, and let out a sinister smile. “At last we shall have revenge, my lady” he said.

There was a scream outside the dining hall, and the door swung open again, this time Alexei returns not in his smoke form, but as he is. His black tunic was a mess again and with him is a male human.

“Pardon the delay my lords, my lady Olivia. I present to you bloodline Falkenrath’s gift. The commander of the human forces who had assaulted our grounds.” Said the former mayor turned Vampire. “Drink up, on the next half moon’s rise, we shall destroy the supply line.”

All three Falkenraths looked at each other. With a smile. Stephane looked at Anje to Alexei. All three of them grinning. He had the biggest smile among them. For he loves nothing more than a battle and break the necks of the filthy humans who are after the destruction of the vampires.

No one knew what the look on the faces of the Falkenraths meant. But all the progenitors know that from this point on, the war for survival has reached a new level. Edgar took the first bite on the helpless commander’s neck, Runo followed then Olivia and the lesser lords.

The Vampires are ready for another war and their bravado has been restored.


End file.
